Pressure activated valves are employed in various systems to operate when pressure applied to the valve exceeds some pre-established threshold. Typically, such valves employ coil springs or magnetic attraction between either two magnets or a magnet and magnetizable material to establish the threshold pressure. Once the threshold has been reached, the valve is operated by overcoming the spring force or the magnetic attraction force. It is desirable to provide an improved pressure activated valve.